Robert Dolittle
Robert Dolittle is the current head of Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation, Jenny Dolittle's uncle and the main antagonist of the Hakuoh Pirates Arc. History Robert has long since battled with his younger brother, Jenny's father, for control of Hugh and Dolittle, a conflict which worsened after Jenny started her own company, Fairy Jane. He once served in the Stellar Military and has many connections in politics and finance. He has made large donations to volunteer groups and has also faced many accusations of bribery. He has also sold weapons and military craft to politicians and several other groups opposing the Stellar Military. Following Jenny Dolittle's graduation from Hakuoh Academy, Robert attempted to force her to go through with an arranged marriage to Junigh Coolph, so that she wouldn't get in the way of his son inheriting the company. After Jenny escaped from the Ultimate Fairy, Robert had Hugh and Dolittle's private fleet search for her and was in command of the flagship Jabberwocky during the search. Impatient with his subordinates being unable to locate her, he learnt that they had caught a single message sent to the Bentenmaru. He ordered them to contact the Bentenmaru's insurance company and pressure them. When that didn't work, he had the fleet seek and fire on the Bentenmaru. After the fleet cornered the Bentenmaru after the pirate ship performed an FTL jump to evade them, he ordered his men to fire on the pirate ship, ignoring concerns that it might cause trouble with her family. When the Bentenmaru evaded their shots, he ordered his men to continue electronic warfare and prepare to dock, telling them not to let the Bentenmaru escape. He smiled slightly as his ships closed in, but was then surprised when the Bentenmaru suddenly appeared to split into three. After one of them went straight for the Jabberwocky and made an FTL jump, he ordered his men to give chase, griping the arm of his chair. Later as the Bentenmaru was docked with the Glorious Coolph, the fleet caught up with them and Robert went aboard with two bodyguards, just after Junigh's revolutionary rally had been broken up by the crew. Declaring the game to be over, he told Jenny to stop resisting and come with him, saying that making a fuss there wouldn't affect Hugh and Dolittle. As Marika and the yacht club moved to protect her, he stopped his men from drawing their weapons and said that the pirates can continue running their little shows. He was unmoved when Marika said that this was business for them and that they'd been hired to escort Jenny to Space University, saying tricks wouldn't change the situation. Marika then started to talk about a load of unaccounted money circulating without purpose, with Robert refusing to speak about company's internal affairs. He was slightly surprised when they started mentioning the names of various weapons/ships and saying how he had been illegally selling these to certain groups and individuals in return for cash, however he stated they were childish fantasies. He was then shocked when Marika began playing communication logs of him discussing the weapon transfers, proving his illegal actions on a live broadcast. After the marriage attempt was thwarted and his corruption was exposed, it was mentioned that Robert would likely be arrested for weapon trafficking but would probably use his connections to get himself out. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Imprisoned Category:Related to Hero